


International Incident

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is absolutely not allowed to climb national monuments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com), June 18, 2011

"Ground rules: No climbing the Eiffel Tower, the Sacre Coeur, or Notre Dam unless it's a guided tour that you've paid for. No swimming in the Seine and absolutely no using hand grenades anywhere within the city."

"You're acting like I've never traveled before," Steve frowns.

"No, I'm acting like you've never travelled as a civilian before. I'm perfectly aware that you've been to ever corner of every sand-filled country and probably had a hand in blowing up lots of them. This is Paris. This is the civilized world -- No, you will not pack five firearms. We have to go through customs. Are you insane? Don't answer that."

Steve takes two of the guns out of his suitcase. "This is a business trip, Danny."

"And Interpol told us that they would supply the firepower. We're acting like tourists. Normal tourists do not bring guns!" Danny takes it on himself to rifle through the rest of Steve's luggage. He comes up with one more gun, a few clips and a dangerous looking knife.

"I need that!" Steve protests. Danny just looks at him, and Steve slumps.

"You do not need anything that will cause mass panic at the airport and probably prevent us from getting where we need to go. You do not need anything that will cause the plane to drop out of the air." He pulls a grenade out of a side pocket. "I would like to get home to Grace when this is over."

"It's perfectly safe to travel," Steve says. "the pin's taped down."

"Raise your right hand, Steven, and repeat after me: I will arrest the bad guys. I will not get arrested. This includes in midair."

Steve attempts a protest, but snaps it off quickly. "If you're done? We need to go or we'll miss our flight."

"Have a nice honeymoon!" Kono calls as they leave HQ; a black towncar is waiting for them outside.

Danny pokes Steve in the back. "Keep going. You can kill her when we get back. I'll help you hide the body." Danny's voice is loud enough so that Steve knows she can hear it.

Once the doors are closed and they're on route to the airport, Steve says, "She does have a point," and leans over to kiss Danny.


End file.
